in my sweet dreams
by amakucha-me
Summary: In my sweet dreams, aku bisa menyentuh wajahnya dengan seluruh jemariku, menatap tepat ke sepasang "hijau-emerald" nya, membelai lembaran halus rambutnya, serta mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. bad summary.. 8059 pairing, yaoi RnR..


**KHR belongs to amano akira**

**This dream's fiction is mine~**

**In my sweet dreams**

In my sweet dreams, aku bisa menyentuh wajahnya dengan seluruh jemariku, menatap tepat ke sepasang "hijau-emerald" nya, membelai lembaran halus rambutnya, serta mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Ti amo.." ucapnya lirih sambil membalas kecupan ku.

**Yamamoto's pov**

"Takeshi, bangun kau pikir sudah jam berapa?" suara oyaji dari lantai bawah.

"ya! Ini juga sudah bangun kok.." kataku sembari meregangkan otot-otot di atas kasur. Setelah sebentar menarik nafas aku mencoba melirik jam. jam 7?! Gawat! Aku bergegas bangkit dari kasur dengan terburu-buru melakukan aktivitas pagi. Ya, sangat terburu-buru.

Saking cepatnya maka aktivitas ku hanya kusingkat dengan Gubrak! Prang! byurr! Teng! Duagh! Ittekimasu!

"pasti karena mimpi itu lagi!" dumel ku pada diri sendiri. Ah, sudah beberapa hari ini aku selalu memimpikan sosoknya. Dan entah kenapa selalu saja aku terjebak dalam mimpi itu. Itu bukan mimpi buruk tentu saja. karena..

**Normal's Pov**

"huah.. sampai juga" yamamoto mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di tempat duduknya. Mata nya berkeliling sebentar untuk menyusuri kelas.

Tak! Sebuah bunyi yang entah dihasilkan oleh apa. Yang ia tahu ada seseorang dengan rambut silver halus sudah berdiri di sisinya. Gokudera hayato.

"ittai yo.. gokudera!" yamamoto agak meringis memegang kepalanya yang nyut-nyut-an.

"oi! Yakyu-baka! Tadi ada orang yang mencarimu bodoh!" gokudera berbicara sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"oh ya? Siapa heh?" kata yamamoto sambil tersenyum. Terseyum hangat kepada gokudera yang notabene nya baru saja menggebuk kepalanya dengan sesuatu(?)

"hn, perempuan.. entah siapa.."

"eh? Perempuan? Ada apa?"

"berhenti bertanya padaku! Mana aku tahu dia sapa baka!" kata gokudera marah-marah sambil melengos dari yamamoto.

Yamamoto berpikir sebentar sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Semenit, lalu "hahahaha..." yamamoto tanpa sadar tertawa lepas di mejanya. Membuat warga sekitar panik.

'manis sekali dia...' ucap yamamoto dalam hati.

Pelajaran telah di mulai.

Pikiran yamamoto kembali melayang ke mimpi-mimpinya yang semalam dan malam sebelumnya. Mimpi di mana ia selalu ditemani oleh pria termanis yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya sampai detik ini... eh? Pria?

Benar, pria yang bagaikan gula dalam larutan mimpinya tidak lain adalah gokudera hayato, pria bersurai silver dan bermata emerald, pria kebangsaan italy itulah yang selalu membuat yamamoto terjebak dalam mimpi manisnya.

In my sweet dreams, kau adalah milikku. Seutuhnya selalu berada di sampingku.

"Ti amo.. aku tau kau merasakan hal yang sama" bisiknya lembut di telingaku.

Aku hanya bisa menangguk saat melihat keindahan di matanya yang terus menatapku. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya memelukku dengan hangat, genggaman tangannya yang lebih kecil meremat tanganku dengan manja, bibirnya yang lembut menyentuh pipiku dengan manisnya. Aku tergoda..

**Gokudera's Pov**

"tsk, yakyu-baka itu... bisa-bisa nya dia selalu tidur di kelas!" omelku lirih.

Aku benar-benar kesal kalau melihat sikapnya yang terlalu santai dan selalu main-main itu. Kesannya seperti selalu membebankan orang lain dan seperti gak punya sisi keren. Tapi entah kenapa begitu banyak orang yang menyukainya, contohnya gadis tadi pagi dan... aku. Uh!

Normal's Pov

"hei, bangun! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan yakyuu-baka!" kata gokudera nyaris teriak dan dengan sadisnya mengguncang tubuh tan yamamoto menggunakan kaki nya.

"ugh.. sudah pagi ya..." yamamoto meregangkan otot nya dan itu menciptakan bunyi "pletak".

Oke, itu bukan bunyi tulang yamamoto patah, itu bunyi dari dentuman tangan gokudera yang mengelus(?) kepala yamamoto.

"kau tidur di kelas baka, dan ini bukan sudah pagi. Tapi sudah sore!" omel gokudera.

Dengan segera yamamoto bangun dan memandang keluar jendela. Benar perkataan gokudera, dia bear-benar tidur seharian.

"kau.. kenapa sih tidur terus di kelas!" niat gokudera memang bertanya tapi ujung-ujungnya malah membentak.

"ah, tidak ada kok. Hahahaha.." jawab yamamoto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang mungkin tidak gatal. Gokudera berdecak.

"gokudera kok masih disini?" yamamoto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Benar, sekarang kelas sudah benar-benar kosong karena sepertinya sudah pada pulang. Dan seharusnya hanya dia sajalah yang berada di dalam kelas karena sudah ketiduran, tapi kenapa ada gokudera di sini? Yamamoto memikirkan banyak hal. Apa mugkin...

"kau menungguiku?" tanya yamamoto ragu. Dan siapa sangka ada semburat merah di wajah putih gokudera.

"baka! Mana mungkin! Aku tadi sudah pulang bersama jyuu-daime, tapi balik lagi untuk mengambil barang yang ketinggalan" jelas gokudera panjang lebar, sebisa mungkin ia membuat alasan yang masuk akal.

"souka.." yamamoto menangguk percaya.

"baka!" ucap gokudera lagi tanpa alasan.

"iya deh.. ayo pulang!" ajak yamamoto dan tanpa sengaja mengulurkan tangannya pada gokudera. Itu membuat gokudera sedikit syok.

"uh, ayo!" kata gokudera sambil lalu dan tak memperdulikan uluran tangan yamamoto sebelumnya.

"herbivore, sedang apa kalian!" sapa hibari kepada yamamoto dan gokudera saat mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung kelas.

"memangnya kami sedang apa hibari?! Kami kan baru keluar kelas!" jawab gokudera emosi.

"tch, jam pulang sekolah sudah dari tadi, herbivore!" entah kenapa kali ini hibari tidak mau kalah dan malah mengacungkan tonfa nya. Mungkin sang karnivora sedang bosan atau badmood dan kebetulan bertemu dengan para herbivora untuk dijadikan mangsa.

"hibari, kau menyebalkan! Kenapa hal begini pun kau bahas sih!" kata gokudera lagi dengan banyak kedutan di kepalanya. Mode siap bertarung: on.

"kamikorosu.." kata hibari.

"Teme!" balas gokudera.

"maa.. maa.. tenang lah gokudera..hibari.." yamamoto yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana.

"tadi aku ketiduran di kelas.. makanya baru pulang sekarang, dan gokudera mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan.." jelas yamamoto tenang, tak lupa iya menunjukan senyuman ceria khasnya.

"hn." Ucap hibari singkat padat dan ambigu sambil menyembunyikan kembali tonfanya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan 8059 yang cengo dengan gak elitnya.

"woiii!" pekikgokudera yang niat mengejar hibari namun berhenti karena ada lengan berwarna tan yang melingkari pundaknya.

"maa~ maa~ tenang gokudera.. kita pulang saja" ucap yamamoto dengan santainya.

"uh.." gokudera menelan nafasnya detik ini. Jujur saja dia tidak nyaman dengan posisi begini.

"lepaskan tangan mu yakyuu-baka!" gokudera mendorong yammoto dengan indahnya.

"ah, gomen.." kata yamamoto.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gerbang. Pundak gokudera masih mengingat sentuhan hangat dari rangkulan yamamoto tadi, entah kenapa itu membuat wajahnya memerah saat menatap pundak yamamoto dihadapannya.

**Gokudera's pov**

"ya-yamamoto-kun.."

Aku menoleh kearah suara lemah barusan. Baru saja kami keluar dari gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba ada gadis yang menghampiri yamamoto. Ah! Aku ingat dia kan gadis tadi pagi yang mencari yamamoto. Hn, apa dia sejak tadi menunggu yamamoto di sini? Buat apa? Jangan-jangan..

"ada apa?" yamamoto tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu, yah, memang begitulah sifatnya, wajar kok. Tapi.. kenapa kali ini rasanya aku kesal...?

"a-ano.." gadis itu memutar bola mata nya ke segala arah.. oh, aku baru sadar kalau aku mengganggu.. pergi, ya aku harus pergi..

Tanpa isyarat aku meninggalkan mereka berdua di depan gerbang dan melangkah pergi. Ini bukan adegan yang harus ku tonton kan. Bayangkan saja orang yang kau suka di tembak oleh orang lain. Uh, sudahlah ini memang kacau..

Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi jauh.. aku berhenti di pohon sakura dekat situ dengan wajah pura-pura tidak perduli. Menyandarkan pundakku dan menatap ke arah lain. Bagaimana kalau yamamoto menerima gadis itu...

Hampir 10 menit berlalu..

"gokudera..." suara yamamoto.

"ya-yakyuu-baka!" aku terkejut menyadari yamamoto sudah berdiri di hadapanku, tubuhnya yang tinggi mendominasi pandanganku.

"haha.. kau masih di sini rupanya.." yamamoto tertawa renyah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ah! Tapi benar juga, keapa aku masih di sini. Yakyuu-baka bisa menganggap yang tidak-tidak. Ah, sudahlah.. saat nya pulang.

Aku dan yamamoto berjalan beriringan menuju rumah, biasanya kami akan berpisah di perempatan itu. Ya, sebentar lagi kami akan berpisah, tapi sepertinya ada yang salah.

"yakyuu-baka, kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" tanyaku pada yamamoto yang ternyata bukannya nya berbelok malah berjalan mengikutiku.

"ano.. gokudera.. aku ingin bicara!" kata yamamoto sambil berusaha menatapku. Manik coklatnya agak bergetar.

Deg! Firasat apa ini? Aku terdiam. Sementara otakku berpikir keras apa yang akan terjadi. Yamamoto menatapku sekali lagi, kali ini lebih mantap.

"gadis tadi.. menyatakan cinta padaku"

Aku meneguk nafasku. Lalu?

"tapi, aku menolaknya.."

Ah, ada sedikit oksigen masuk ke saluran pernafasanku. Lalu?

"karena... aku mencintai orang lain"

Jleb! Aku diam, badan ku dingin. Ja-jadi dia sudah punya orang yang ia suka? Siapa?! Ugh! Ingin marah rasanya, tapi tidak tahu mau bilang apa.

"apa urusannya dengan ku baka!" aku sukses mendorong yamamoto dan melengos pergi. Oh, apa yang aku lakukan, seolah aku sedang cemburu saja. tidak!

"tentu saja ada!" kata yamamoto lagi, tangan tan nya meraih lengan pucat ku. Aku melotot padanya.

"apa?!" tanya ku bingung tapi sesuatu berdetak didalam dadaku mulai terdengar mengamuk. Apa maksudnya?

"aku... suka pada mu gokudera.."

Aku diam

"daisuki.." yamamoto berbisik lembut dan perlahan memelukku.

"Apa?!" tanyaku nyaris histeris.

"aku tau ini salah, maafkan aku! Aku akan meyatakan ini sekali saja.."

Otakku masih memproses sementara yamamoto mulai meregangkan pelukannya. Ia menatap ku lurus.

"gokudera.. aku tahu ini salah, tapi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Bohong! Seseorang tolong katakan ini bohong! Dia... menyatakan cintanya padaku..

5 menit berlalu..

"jadi.. bagaimana? Kalau kau tidak mau aku.." yamamoto menarik nafas berat.

Aku masih diam. Aku belum menyiapkan diriku.

"ahahaha.. maaf maaf.. tentu kau menolak ku ya. Anggap saja aku tak pernah bilang begitu na!" aku tak bisa melukiskan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Yamamoto.. benarkah itu? Aku menyentuh dadaku.

Katakn gokudera.. katakan kau juga menyukainya.. maka selesai lah sudah.. ugh! Andai harga diri itu tak ada di dunia ini!

"ah, aku kembali kerumah ya! Jaa!" kata yamamoto lantas membalikan badannya.

Persetan dengan harga diri!

"yamamoto!" panggilku lumayan keras. Kali ini pikiranku mulai kosong.

"ada apa gokudera?" yamamoto menatap mataku dengan mantap.

Ugh.. sulit sekali mengatakannya.

"aku... " semua kalimat tercekat di tenggorokanku.

**Normal's Pov**

Gokudera membulatkan tekadnya dan membunuh seluruh akal sehat yang berusaha menghadang pernyataannya. Perlahan mendekati yamamoto, mengayunkan lengannya dan meraih tubuh yamamoto. Mencoba menyamankan diri untuk merasakan kehangatan yamamoto.

"gokudera?" yamamoto tersentak mendapat perlakuan begitu. Perasaan senang namun belum belum dapat tenang. Yamamoto membalas dekapan gokudera dan merendahkan kepalanya.

"Ti 'amo yamamoto.." ucap gokudera pelan yang berhasil membelalakan mata indah yamamoto.

"benarkah itu?!" yamamoto nyaris berteriak saking senang nya.

"jangan bodoh! Aku tak akan mengulangin nya dua kali!" gokudera menyikut yamamoto pelan, semburat merah merajai wajah putihnya.

"aku senang! sungguh! Terimakasih gokudera.. aku harap ini bukan mimpi.." yamamoto kembali memeluk tubuh itu lagi, tubuh yang selalu mempesona di matanya.

"kalaupun ini mimpi.. siapapun.. mohon jangan bangunkan aku lagi.." yamamoto makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Gokudera tersenyum lembut, mereka saling mengalirkan perasaan mereka dalam pelukan itu.

In my sweet dreams

Tapi ini nyata..

Ini bukan mimpi indah yang selama ini kulihat kau ada si pelukanku. Wajahmu, tubuhmu, hatimu berada di dalam dekapanku saat ini. Detik ini. Ini bukan dalam mimpi manis yang biasa, tapi ini lebih manis dari mimpi-mipi itu.

Tamat~

Fufufu~ akhirnya selesai juga, dalam waktu 3 jam ==  
makasih yang udah baca... kalau kau tanya "ini apa?" maka akan me jawab "apa ini!"

Wkwkw~ arigatou..


End file.
